


Talk To Me

by louhz



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Counselor Sam Wilson, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multilingual Character, Russian Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, kind of, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhz/pseuds/louhz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just moved into his dorm and Bucky is his neighbor who speaks too many languages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

Today was the day Steve was moving into his college dorm, he had about 20 boxes full of art supplies and clothes. After going up the stair about 10 times, he was getting a little tired. Luckily, his friend Sam helped him settle down, then went back to his dorm.

Steve then heard a knock on his door. It was a tall and skinny red-haired woman. She had sneaky eyes and looked at Steve like she already knew his secrets. “I’m Natasha Romanov. I live on your left.” she said, smiling.  He shook his hand and smiled politely. He liked her.

He closed his door and sat on his mattress on the floor. He looked at his dorm. There were only two windows, not giving much chance to the light to come in. His kitchen was rather small, but Steve didn’t cook very much, so it was okay. He didn’t get the Wi-Fi password yet, so he eventually got bored and picked up his sketchbook and started drawing Natasha.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard and Steve assumed it was one of his new neighbor. When he opened the door, he didn’t expect two men with balloons in front of him. One of them had some weird beard and the other one had curly hair and glasses. Steve thought they both looked like smart people.

“Hey,” the man with the beard slammed the balloons into his face, “I’m Tony and this is Bruce.” He pointed at the smaller man, who waved at him. “We’re living just in front of you, actually!” Steve’s body relaxed, seeing that they were nice people.

“So, what do you study?” Bruce asked.

“Fine arts, actually.” Steve answered. He then found out that Tony studied electrical engineering and that Bruce, his roommate, studied physics. He didn't dare to ask if they were a couple.

As Steve finally opened his TV and watched the local news, he realized he had met all of his neighbors except one. His next-door neighbor. Maybe he just hadn’t been home, he thought. Although, while lying on his bed, he could hear some noises through his wall.

He went to bed, thinking about all of his nice neighbors and how excited he was to start his new semester.

*

The next morning, Steve woke up to a text from Sam wishing him luck for his first day. He brushed his teeth and put on some clean clothes from one of his boxes. He was wearing a long grey coat with a black t-shirt and black pants. He looked like a real art student now. He had his black rimmed glasses, with his messenger bag full of pencils and sketchbooks. He looked at himself one last time in his bathroom mirror and went outside to take the bus.

Arriving at his university, he was in awe. It was only made of bricks and looked old, but it was beautiful. The halls were full of hipsters with paint on their pants, and Steve finally felt like he belonged somewhere. He passed in front of a few classes where people were throwing paint on huge canvas and sculpting faces.

His only class lasted about 2 hours and when he was done, he called Sam to tell him how amazing it had been. “That’s great, man!” Sam laughed, hearing Steve ramble about art techniques. They had prepared to see each other on the weekend. Sam actually lived a few floors up from Steve’s, so it was easy for them to meet. Part of the reason Steve moved there was because of how Sam described the people and the cheap prices.

When Steve entered his dorm, he immediately crashed onto his bed and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a loud voice coming from his mysterious neighbor. Steve could hear that he was speaking fast, but he couldn’t manage to hear the words.

So, he got closer to his bedroom wall and leaned. Apparently, his neighbor was a man and he wasn’t speaking English. Steve couldn’t tell what language he was speaking, but he was rolling his r’s and he straight up sounded angry. The voices got a little quieter and he heard a woman’s voice.

He tried to concentrate on their conversation, when fortunately they switched to English. “Look, Natasha, I just don’t want to.” He heard the man sigh.

Steve raised an eyebrow, assuming that the woman was his other neighbor, Natasha. “Why not? It’ll help. You can’t just stay locked up in here forever except when you go to class, Bucky.”

Bucky. Steve dwelled on the name and thought it was weird. He brushed it off and got back to eavesdropping, when he heard that they had switched back to the previous language.

Steve thought for a few minutes, then remembered that Natasha’s name sounded Russian. He pretty much figured that they were speaking Russian.

He got his sketchbook out and started drawing Natasha again, except this time he drew her arguing with a shadow figure, under which he wrote ‘Bucky’.

*

Bucky woke up with a huge headache, and his kitchen smelled like chips. He didn’t have any classes today, so he decided to maybe listen to Natasha’s advice and go out for a run. He put on a pair of gray sweatpants with a black sweatshirt. He hadn’t went on a run in a month, even though Sam, who works at the nearby VA office, told him to do it more often.

He decided to take the elevator and stood in a tall erect posture, waiting for it to come up.

Steve locked his door, ready to get to class, when he saw a tall man waiting in front of the elevator. He arched a sly eyebrow and opted for the elevator instead of the stairs, today.

Bucky eyed him. He had never seen him before, but apparently he lived next door to him. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was taller than him and he really good-looking, he thought.

They both entered the small elevator in silence. A small buzz was suddenly heard. Bucky got his phone out of sweatpants’ pocket and saw that it was Natasha calling. He looked at the blond man besides him and answered the call in his native tongue, not wanting him to eavesdrop.

"Алло, Нат. Да, я знаю..." Natasha was reminding him of their conversation the day earlier. "Я иду в парке на пробежку." He was telling her about his plan to go for a jog. He glanced at the man one more time, who now looked eager to get off.

Steve felt his cheeks getting warm. First of all, the man was beautiful. He had dark hair tied up in a bun, a stubble that looked exquisite on him and his body was simply god-like. He was shorter than Steve, which he appreciated, and second of all, he could speak another language. Steve always liked hearing people speak other languages than English.

He got off the elevator and went on his way to his painting class, while the other man, which he now realized could be his neighbor ‘Bucky’, jogged the opposite way. Steve definitely did not check him out.

*

The next time he heard his neighbor talking was when he was eating Thai food on his bed, watching an old black and white movie that was honestly beginning to bore him out of his mind.

The man, Bucky, seemed to be speaking a guttural language now. Steve wondered how many languages he spoke. He was talking fast and loudly, but Steve didn’t mind. Everything was more interesting than his movie right now.

So, he edged closer to his wall and listened. He presumed it was German, he had taken a year of this language in high school, but he didn’t remember anything.

He suddenly stopped speaking. Steve thought that maybe he was talking on the phone with someone. Steve brushed it off and thought that his new neighbor was quite interesting.

*

The next day was Saturday. Sam was supposed to come at his dorm and they’d probably end up watching 15 movies in a row with a bunch of salty food. Except, when Sam knocked at his door, he wasn’t wearing the usual clothes he’d wear when they’d be having these kinds of nights. He was dressed in nice jeans with a blue navy shirt and a jacket over it.

Steve looked at him and whistled. “Didn’t know I was so special, Sam, thank you.” The taller man rolled his eyes at him.

“It’s not for you,” he rubbed his palms together, “but it’s for the night we’re going to spend at your neighbor’s.” He grinned.

Steve slammed his eyes shut. “What? How could I have believed you would only want to spend a simple night with me, simple Steve?” He joked.

Sam laughed and entered his dorm. “Oh, come on, it’ll be fun. I know Natasha and Bucky, they’re nice people.”

Steve, who was looking through decent clothes to put on, turned around. “Really?” Since his encounter with the man, he gained interest in him. He had even filled some pages with drawings of him, which he knew was kind of creepy, but he didn’t care.

“Yeah, man. I’m in some classes with Natasha and I just know Bucky. She invited me and even asked if you could come. Said there was going to be Tony and his roommate, too.” Steve nodded. He was okay with that.

 *

Sam knocked on Natasha’s door and a man answered. It was Bucky. “Hey, man!” He exclaimed, smiling at Sam. So, they really did know each other, Steve thought. They hugged and spoke for a few seconds.

He then turned to Steve, slowly smiling. “Hey,” he shook his hand, “we, um, met in the elevator, I think.”

“Yeah, we did.” Steve laughed at Sam’s surprised reaction.

They entered Natasha’s dorm, which was weirdly much larger than Steve’s. He eyed the kitchen and saw Tony and Bruce speaking together in front of the fridge. Bucky was in front of the TV, trying to find a movie to watch, while Sam had run off to Natasha.

Steve stood in front of the door, still looking at the dorm, when he saw both Natasha and Sam looking at him. He smiled, as she approached him. “Hello, Steve! Have you been introduced to everyone?” Steve answered that yes, he had been, and she nodded with a grin. “I heard that you had met Bucky in the elevator. Please excuse his rudeness for not introducing himself the first day.” She said, slapping Bucky shoulder. He groaned and rolled his eyes at her. They then went on to have a conversation in…Russian?

Steve tugged at Sam’s shirt. “What language are they speaking?”

“Oh, Russian. They were actually both born in Russia.”

He looked back, and Bucky had his arms around Natasha, laughing. Steve noticed that one of his arms wasn’t completely normal. He looked more carefully and saw that it was made of metal. He frowned his eyebrows and wondered why the hell he would have a metal arm.

Sam saw that he was staring, and pinched Steve. “Military.” He simply whispered. Steve nodded and sat on the couch next to Tony. Bruce was sitting next to him and had his legs on his’. They were talking about space. Steve smiled at them.

Sam and Natasha arrived with huge bowls of popcorn, chips and candies. Tony laughed maniacally at the sight, which made everyone laugh. They sat next to each other on the other couch, leaving Bucky no choice to sit next to Steve.

They ended up arguing for 15 minutes about which movie to watch, until Sam suggested the documentary Blackfish. They all agreed after thinking about it for a few minutes.

About at the end of the movie, they all began to feel a little sleepy. In fact, Bruce and Tony were already asleep on each other. The next thing Steve knew, he was falling asleep. Next to Bucky.

*

Steve woke up, and realized that his head was resting on Bucky’s. He looked at him and apparently he hadn’t fallen asleep, because he was watching another movie. Natasha was asleep on Sam, who was almost falling off the couch.

“I’m sorry.” Steve said, with a raspy voice. “What time is it?” He looked at the clock. It was 3:14 am.

Bucky chuckled. “Hey, it’s okay. I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t want to wake you up.” Steve had a really fluffy blanket over him and Tony and wondered when it got there.

He looked at the TV and saw that the movie wasn’t an English one. He wondered if it was Russian. “What’re you watching?” He asked as he stretched his arms, trying not to hit anyone.

He looked away from the screen. “Oh, um, I’m sorry.” He paused the movie. “It’s called Omar.” He un-paused the movie and Steve stared at the screen for some time.

“But…there’s no subtitles.” Steve said, looking up at the man.

Bucky laughed quietly, looking into Steve’s eyes. “Yeah, um, I speak Arabic.”

Steve associated it with what Sam said earlier. “You were in the military, right?” He asked cautiously. They were whispering, scared of waking anyone up. The dorm was dark, but there was a little light coming from the kitchen’s window.

Bucky looked away from Steve for a few seconds, and Steve got nervous, thinking that he had said the wrong thing. Until Bucky let out a soft ‘yeah’. “I was Special Forces.” He suddenly wiggled his left arm, “It’s why I got this. And why I know some other languages.” He laughed.

“What other languages do you know?” Steve asked, curious.

“I can speak Russian, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Arabic and Persian.” His cheeks flushed, and he got back to watching his movie.

“That’s hot.” Steve blurted out. “Oh, my god, did I really say that?” He curled up next to Bucky, laughing. His eyes felt really tired, and Steve could feel that he was going to fall asleep again.

As Steve rested his head on Bucky’s arm, he felt his hand ruffling his hair. “Yep, you did.” Steve laughed at that, and pulled the blanket closer to him.

*

When Steve woke up again, he could see that this time, it was morning. It was a little dark outside and the windows had been opened. Steve let the fresh air get into his lungs. He passed by Natasha and Sam still sleeping next to each other on the couch.

He walked into the kitchen and saw a full coffee pot on the counter. He considered taking a cup, but didn’t want to be rude, until he saw Bucky sitting on a chair in the kitchen. He pointed at the cabinet, asking if he could take one. Bucky nodded.

“Slept well?” He asked, smirking. Steve flushed and prepared his coffee.

“Yeah, thanks.” He chuckled.

“So,” Bucky started, “I was thinking if we could get coffee some time?” He bit his lip and glanced away.

Steve put down his cup of coffee and grinned ear to ear. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Now?” Bucky said, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“Now.” He laughed. They both put on their jackets and walked down the street, thinking that this was definitely the start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:)) please leave kudos and tell me what you thought about it in the comments:o)


End file.
